happyappyfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy's Birthday
Happy's Birthday is the third episode of Season 3. Plot The episode starts out with Happy talking to the camera, saying "Hey kids! It's my birthday today! I'm 32!" and we see a kid say "Happy birthday, Happy! Want to open your presents?" Happy does a death smile, and says "Sure!" We see Happy Appy in an arcade at a table decorated for his birthday, with a truckload of presents. The kids are handing the presents. During this scene, you can see the smoking ruins of the ice cream parlor. Happy excuses himself from the table. We see him talk to the camera outside, saying "What those kids don't know is that I contributed all but a few of the presents, and they're all things I can use with my friends to ‘help’ children with!" Then Happy goes back into the arcade and opens a package, which had a knife in it. He sets it on the table, and a kid picks it up and swings it, knocking the cake off the table. Happy gets pissed off, so he says "Hey kids! Billy and I are going to get another cake!" Happy grabs Billy's hand and runs with him outside. We see Happy and Billy run into Happy's van. The van has been repaired for the most part, but a few remnants of the ice cream van can be seen on it. Happy gets a chainsaw and tries to mutilate Billy. Billy is heard screaming, and a guy who was drinking some soda goes over to the van. He opens the door, and Happy jams the chainsaw into the man's face, tearing it open. Happy drags the body of the guy in and kills Billy. A few minutes later, Happy goes back to his birthday party, and opens the rest of his presents. Happy says "Who wants cake and ice cream?" and all the children yell "ME!" Happy goes to his van, and gets a marble cake with apples on it, and puts it on the table. He lights the candles, and the kids sing him Happy Birthday. Happy starts cutting slices of the cake, and gives them to children. We see the children about to eat them, and one kid says “Happy, what is the filling of this cake?” Happy worriedly says “Strawberry!” and we see the child with the marble cake, but there’s what looks like blood between the layers. It looked more like real strawberry filling, however. Happy says “Children, give me a moment. Don’t eat your cakes JUST yet!” He runs off with the kid that asked him what the filling was. Happy hesitatingly says “If you don’t mention what the filling of the cake could be any more, I’ll let you play some arcade games!” After this, he brings out ten rolls of quarters. The kid takes the rolls and runs off. For a minute, we see him play the various games in the arcade. He goes outside, and finds a photo booth named “Lenny Lemon’s Photos”. He goes into the booth, and shuts the curtain. After pressing a few on-screen buttons, the kid is ready to take his photo, when Happy Appy jumps out from the back and strangles him. Happy had set up his van to look like a photo booth! We see the booth break apart, revealing the van. The kid is heard screaming, and mutilation noises can be heard. The door slides open to show Happy doing his death smile, with body parts and blood everywhere. Happy goes back into the party room, and says “Now you can eat the cake!” The kids eat their cakes, and start to throw up. We see Happy normally smiling as the kids keep puking until they fall unconscious. He drags all the children to his van, and drove off. A long driving scene happens, with Happy nearly falling asleep at the wheel, and Happy parks his van into his house. He drags the kids into his basement, and for the rest of the episode until the credits, he does his smile. Trivia If this was reality, Happy would be celebrating his birthday from the confines of a prison cell. Happy may be 32, but he doesn't look a day over 31. The real Lenny Lemon was called "The Ansel Adams of the fruit world" by Fruit Magazine. He sued Happy Appy for using his name on an unauthorized photo booth, also pointing out that he specialized in professional photography, not photo booths. Happy Appy won the case and killed Lenny short afterwards. The world of fruit photography will never be the same. Errors * Most 32 year olds don't celebrate their birthdays in an arcade. * Most children can tell the difference between blood and strawberry filling, namely because they smell differently, and strawberry filling has a higher viscosity. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Aired Category:Happy Appy (TV show)